Vault Dweller
The Vault Dweller (real name Albert Cole) is an important and influential cultural, political and religious figure. He was the Player Character of Fallout, and was responsible for making big changes to the Wasteland, such as helping found the New California Republic, founding Arroyo and defeating the Master. History Early Life The Vault Dweller was born in Vault 13 to the Cole family, as a healthy baby. Due to his unusual amount of charisma, he grew up pursuing law, eventually becoming a Vault lawyer. Although he lived a happy life in the Vault, earning a large amount of money, he eventually wished to leave the Vault, and became the leader of a vocal minority of Vault Dwellers wishing to venture into the outside world. Leaving the Vault When the Vault 13 water chip broke, Jacoren chose Albert to head into the outside world, knowing how desperate he was to leave the Vault. His mission was to find a replacement water chip, presumably in Vault 15, and to return to Vault 13, replacing the chip. The Vault Dweller, with only a 10mm pistol, some water flasks, ammo and stimpaks, headed into the Wasteland, the sun hitting his skin for the first time. Shady Sands Along the way to Vault 15, the Vault Dweller stopped at Shady Sands, where he was greeted by Seth and Katrina. He was let into the village peacefully, so long as he holstered his weapons. While in Shady Sands, he met Aradesh and Tandi, who asked him to talk to Razlo about the Radscorpion problem. The Vault Dweller, with the help of Seth, cleared out the Radscorpion cave, finally allowing Shady Sands to continue growing. When the Vault Dweller got back, he was met with panic from Aradesh. The village had been raided by the Khans, and Tandi had been kidnapped. The Vault Dweller then faced the Khans alone, freeing Tandi peacefully, taking her back to Shady Sands. Due to these events, the Vault Dweller single-handedly saved Shady Sands, and paved the way for the New California Republic. Before the Vault Dweller left, he met a former Crimson Caravan guard named Ian, who had been wounded and healed in the village. The Vault Dweller convinced Ian to help him in his travels, and they left the village, continuing on their journey to Vault 15. Vault 15 The Vault Dweller and Ian arrived at Vault 15 to find that the entire Vault had been looted. All of the G.E.C.Ks, computers, water chips, Pip-Boys and weapons were all gone. And so, the Vault Dweller and Ian ventured into the Wasteland once more, heading south, eventually stumbling across a small town. Junktown The Vault Dweller and Ian eventually arrived in Junktown, where they met Killian Darkwater III. After trading with Killian, he was then attacked by one of Gizmo's thugs, when the Vault Dweller and Ian sprung to his rescue, killing the assassin. Killian then asked the Vault Dweller to get a confession from Gizmo that he was the one who sent the assassin. He was given a tape recorder, when Gizmo asked the Vault Dweller to assassinate Killian. With this evidence, he took it back to Killian, and the Vault Dweller, Ian, Killian and Lars teamed up to take him down. Killian Darkwater III then took over the town for good, establishing his own branch of frontier justice, kickstarting the growth of the town. The Darkwater family has ruled ever since. The Vault Dweller then met Dogmeat, who was terrorizing a man named Phil. After putting on a leather jacket, Dogmeat became another companion of the Vault Dweller, accompanying him throughout the rest of his adventures. They continued to head south, eventually stumbling across a large city. Appearances The Vault Dweller appears in Fallout and Project Peru, but is mentioned in Fallout 2 and New Vegas. Gallery VaultDwellerFO1End.png|The Vault Dweller and Jacoren near the entrance of Vault 13 at the end of Fallout Fo2 Manual Mad Max.png|The Vault Dweller in Vault Boy form in his memoirs Fo2 Manual Wanderer.png Vault_Dweller_Graffiti.png Vault_Dweller_Graffiti_Colorized.png Category:Vault 15 Category:Vault Dwellers Category:Dharma Category:Shady Sands Category:New California Republic Category:Arroyo